Young Justice: A new threat
by Adelaide Haviliard
Summary: Cadmus has realesed a new weapon. Everyone's in for a shocking surprise!
1. INTRUDER!

Young Justice: A New Threat

Author's Note

Yamiatei98: I want to thank ILoveSadEndings for all of your helpful Constructive Criticism! With your advice, I have decided to do a re-write so you might like it more!

Robin: This time, don't screw up…..

Yamiatei98: HEY! *Thwack* Though I have to say, I AM gonna keep some things the same…..sorry…I hope you like my new version!

Sidekick Headquarters Robin's POV

I guess you could say it was a normal day, except when you're a superhero (sidekick), nothing is ever really normal for you…

"ROBIN!" I heard Kid Flash yell.

"WHAT?" I called back.

He ran into the room. "Robin I'm bored…..GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!" He sighed and plopped on the couch.

"Well KF, if you haven't noticed I'm a little busy right now…I'm updating the systems so that NO ONE can hack them," I grinned and turned back to my work. Just before I hit "Upload", the power went out. "Crap," I whispered under my breath.

Just then the door flew open and I almost attacked him. Then I realized who it was.

"Oh god Super Boy! Can you NOT tear down the doors whenever something happens?" I asked, upset at the fact that we had to replace the doors AGAIN.

Super Boy looked guilty. "Sorry Rob, just a normal reaction…"

"NORMAL REACTION?" I yelled outraged.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Robin, calm down, right now we should focus on fixing the problem at hand," the steady voice of Aqua Lad said.

"Sorry, Super Boy, I just got a little angry and….." Just then, Kid Flash ran in with his hands covering his smoking booty.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" He screamed, running in circles around the room.

We all stared at him. "KF, what HAPPENED?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. "I was sitting in the rec room when all of a sudden there was this flash of lightning, and then I noticed that my butt was on fire, so I ran out here," he wiped his forehead, and stood up straighter.

"Wait, so you're telling us, that some mysterious thing shot lightning at you?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I mean!" He said.

"Was it human?" Aqua Lad asked.

"Heck, how would I know? My butt was on fire and all I cared about was getting the hell out of there!" KF replied.

"We should split up, search the base, see if we can find anything," I told everyone. They all nodded and we ran off in different directions, hoping to find the cause of all the problems.

At the Cadmus Labs

Guardian's POV

"Professor, Axea has just entered the Sidekick's Base," I told the Professor. (A/N: Sry! I don't remember his real name! Let's just sick to "Professor")

He smiled evilly. "Excellent, now let's see if our latest work can do to the sidekicks….." The Professor laughed in a deep malicious tone that was sent radiating throughout the lab.

"Now do me a favor Guardian, and leave me to my work," he commanded.

I gave a slight bow. "As you wish."

Sidekick Base/Headquarters

Robin's POV

I walked cautiously down the halls of the top level. It was kind of freaky to think that there was SOMEONE hidden in the halls, and you wouldn't know from which corner they would jump out at you from. I waved away the thought and continued down the dark halls.

I looked in each of our rooms, making sure that no one was inside. I came to Kid Flash's, and grimaced at the mess. Clothes strewn all over the floor, the bed in the corner not made. I sighed and made a mental note to remind KF to clean his room, AGAIN.

I finally stopped in front of my room. I opened the door and silently tip-toed in. I scoured my room. Everything looked in order. All of my files neatly stowed in the cabinet, my bed made, clothes hanging in the closet, and my desk, surveillance equipment, computers hadn't been moved an inch. I smiled to myself, and was about to walk out when I noticed that something, no, SOMEONE was sitting in MY chair at MY desk. I stormed over to my desk and was about to ambush the intruder, when it said, "I was wondering when you we going to show up Robin."

My eyes grew wide. "How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Once you break into Cadmus, we don't forget your names," the person said.

I gasped. "YOU work for Cadmus?"

"No, I work for Superman, and I've come to warn you that your base is about to blow up!" It said sarcastically. "OF COURSE I WORK FOR CADMUS!"

The person turned around in the chair, and stood up. I took in her image. She was probably about my age, 17 or 16, she wore white knee-high high-heeled boots, white gloves that came up to her elbows, she had a white tool belt around her waist that carried who-knows-what, and a yellow jumpsuit that had a jagged lightning bolt in the center with multiple branches coming off of the main branch. Like a REAL lightning bolt.

I gulped. "Uh…um….."

"Oh, is the great Robin speechless?" She asked venomously. Her copper-blonde hair fizzled with static, and her copper eyes literally shot lightning.

"I-I-I guess…." I stuttered. I turned and ran out of the room and down the halls until I got to the rec room. I panted, and looked around for the mysterious girl, but I saw no sign of her. Then something tapped my shoulder.

I turned around. "Boo," the girl said.

Yamiatei98: Hope you liked! Thanks again ILoveSadEndings! I really appreciate your help and criticism! 

Robin: Please R&R! Be nice please!


	2. She's not a cookie

Young Justice

Author's Note

Yamiatei98: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (One of my readers pointed out that Robin is only 13, well this is a couple years in the FUTURE) Everyone OK with that?

Robin: YES! I can drive!

Yamiatei98: Anyway, I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

Sidekick Headquarters

Robin's POV

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped out of my skin. Literally. "H-H-how did you get there?" I asked, regaining my balance.

"Through the electrical socket. Why?" She asked.

"You can travel through electrical sockets?" I questioned, dumbfounded.

She sighed. "Yes, I can do that," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oooooookkkaaaayyyy…..I'm gonna call the Justice League…" I said, slowly inching toward the "Emergency" lever.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think so," she said. She raised one of her hands, and lightning shot out of her hands. I fell to the ground, 500 volts racing through my veins. Everything was blurry, and I tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in my side, and fell back to the floor.

~~10 minutes later~~

I woke up to the familiar gray color of my ceiling. I sat up, but still felt dizzy from the electrical shock. I shook my head and stood up. /Good lord, I really DO need to paint this room…./ I thought to myself. Pushing the thought aside, I walked down the halls of our base, to the Holding Chamber I never thought we'd need.

The door slid open, and I saw Kid Flash leaning against the wall, Aqua Lad doing some tests on the girl, and Super Boy watching Aqua Lad. Kid Flash looked my way. "Hey Robin! You're awake!"

Aqua Lad and Super Boy turned and nodded at me, then continued their work. Super Boy was muttering something about "Revenge on Cadmus" and Aqua Lad was quietly searching for info on the intruder.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Aqua Lad and Super Boy. "So, any leads on the girl?"

Aqua Lad shook his head. "None so far," he returned to scanning the test results. Kid Flash walked over to us and looked at the sheet of results.

"Wow, we got us a tough cookie on our hands," KF replied to the silence that had consumed us all.

"I'm not a cookie," an angry voice said. We all looked up from the results to the Containment Chamber to find a very angry teen glaring at us. Her hair crackled with static, and hers eyes shot lightning.

I walked over to the glass barrier that separated us from the girl. "So, will you tell us your name?" She glared at me then sighed.

"Well, I guess since I've got nowhere to go, I should just tell you," she replied. "My name is Axea," she said.

Super Boy charged up to the glass and yelled, "DO YOU WORK FOR CADMUS?" He pounded on the glass, almost to the extent that it was about to break. (Remember, this is security glass, it's super strong, and REALLY thick)

Her face paled. "Uh….yes…I do work for Cadmus…" she looked frightened. Scared, almost of Super Boy. His face was outraged, angered, and infuriated. He stalked over to Aqua Lad and said "Let's test her DNA, find out what this girl can do," he ordered through clenched teeth.

I looked at the girl. Her face paled even more, and the look on her face was pure terror. It seemed obvious that she'd had DNA testing before, and did NOT enjoy it. Trust me, I know from my first "visit" to Cadmus. DNA testing is NOT FUN AT ALL. It hurts like hell, and you can't do anything to stop it.

"But Super Boy, we don't need to…." Aqua Lad started.

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! START THE DNA TESTING!" He yelled, outraged. He was breathing deeply, and his fists were balled up. His skin white were it stretched over his knuckles.

Aqua Lad didn't argue. He pressed the button, and the electrical arms came up, and sank into her skin. You could hear her pain-filled screams echo throughout the base, sinking into your brain and making your blood run cold. I shivered. /Come on Robin! You need to help her!/ I thought. /NO! She works for Cadmus! She gets what she deserves!/ The other half of me argued.

Then her screaming ceased. Her head hung limp, and she didn't appear to be conscious. I sighed, relieved that the DNA testing had finished. I walked shakily back over to where Aqua Lad was waiting for the results to be printed. KF laid a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Rob, you feeling alright?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. I shook my head, and focused on the new results of the DNA testing.

"Wow, we DO have a tough cookie on our hands!" KF remarked. "Look at what she can do! Shoot lightning out of thin air, "teleport" through electrical outlets or sockets, drain electricity from electrical objects, electrical force-fields, AND she has a super high IQ! MAN this girl is tough!" He commented.

"No kidding, this girl could do some serious damage," I said. /But then why didn't she?/ I wondered. We all walked out of the containment unit, and decided to throw in the towel early tonight and catch some sleep. Though I for one didn't go to sleep straight away…

Cadmus Labs

Guardian's POV

"Sir, we have a slight problem," I said to the Professor as I entered the room.

"Really now Guardian, I'm a bit busy trying to get a signal to our experiment right now," the Professor replied in an angry tone.

I sighed. Sometimes the Professor seemed so impossible. "Sir, Axea is not online, well conscious, if that would be a good way to put it," I reported.

"WHAT?" The Professor shouted. He turned around, eyes blazing and fists clenched. "You're telling me that somehow, AFTER Axea entered the base, that she got knocked out?" He said, trying unsuccessfully to calm down.

"T-T-that is what I mean," I responded, slightly uneasy at what the Professor's reaction would be.

He looked like he was about to blow when he said, "Very well then, we'll just have to make do with what we have," in much to calm a tone. He turned to one of the Genomorphs sitting on the desk, and it's horns began to glow. "That should clear everything up," he smiled maliciously.

Sidekick Base

Robin's POV

Out of everyone here, I had to be put on guard duty. I sighed. /MAN this is boring! I mean it's not like she's going to wake up anytime soon./ But of course, the universe had to prove me wrong.

Yamiatei98: Did you like? I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!

Robin: Please Review! If you do, we'll put up chapter 3 sooner!

Yamiatei98: I promise to put up the next chapter if you review!

Robin: REVIEW!


	3. Robin's Bad day

Young Justice: A new threat

Chapter 3

Author's Note

Yamiatei98: Thanks to everyone for your reviews!

Robin: You'd better make this is good chapter

Yamiatei98: HEY! *Thwack!* Don't worry, this chapter will be amazing…..hehehehe…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Sidekick Headquarters

Robin's POV

_Previously_

_Out of everyone here, I had to be put on guard duty. /MAN this is boring! It's not like she's going to wake up anytime soon!/ But of course, the universe had to prove me wrong…_

Axea's eyes flew open and electricity was shooting everywhere.

"What the?" I leapt up. /SHIT! THIS IS BAD!/ I raced to the com-link and yelled, "GUYS! WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM! REPORT TO THE HOLDING CHAMBER **STAT**!"

Everyone raced inside, and their jaws dropped when they saw Axea. Superboy looked the angriest. He ran to the control booth and opened the door to the chamber where Axea was. But he didn't make the smartest move. He ran up to her and tried to well, punch her senseless, but at the time, Axea was a living electric generator, and so as soon as he touched her, he was electrocuted.

The electric shock pulsed through his body, and he flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Owie, that's gonna leave a mark," KF remarked.

I ran up to where Axea was still rampaging, and undid the cuffs that bound her to the wall. I heard KF shout "Robin! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just a little bit," I whispered under my breath. As soon as I undid the cuffs, she seemed to calm down. Actually, she fainted.

I carried Axea over to where everyone was standing. "Robin," Aqua Lad started, trying to keep his cool. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Ummm…." I started to say.

"More importantly, HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT FRIED TO A CRISP?" KF yelled, outraged.

I smirked, "Electric resistant gloves," I told them. Aqua Lad was still glaring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well?" He asked, crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Come on, did she look like she was having a jolly time freaking out? I know this sounds crazy but it was like I felt something inside me telling me to get her out of those cuffs," I looked at the floor, which at the moment, had become quite interesting.

"Seriously Robin, why would you even think about freeing a prisoner? If she hadn't fainted, imagine what she could've done to us? To the CITY if she'd gotten out!" Aqua Lad shouted.

"But then why didn't she?" I asked.

"What?" Everyone questioned with a look of confusion on their faces.

"But then why didn't she destroy our base? Why didn't she destroy us?" I replied.

Superboy finally got the message. "Because she didn't want to hurt us….."

I nodded. "Exactly, it's like when you were part of Cadmus Superboy, you broke free because you knew you couldn't work for them," I studied the look on each of their faces. "Maybe she's trying to break free from the Genomorphs. Remember, the Genomorphs can brainwash you to work for Cadmus, but maybe she's breaking free," I said.

"Maybe…." KF started. "Maybe we should try to help her…."

Aqua Lad crossed his arms. "Should we try? I could be dangerous…."

"Come on! Are we not going to take a chance here? This could be the perfect opportunity to recruit another member for our team! We could have a secret weapon that could take down Cadmus from the inside….." I started.

"Out." Superboy finished my thought.

We all turned to Aqua Lad. "It could work," he said.

"Well? Let's get started!" KF urged.

"Um, that would be kind of hard considering she's unconscious," I gestured toward Axea, who was still lying on the floor. I picked her up. "I'll take her to the med bay," and started to walk out of the room.

KF's POV

I raised an eyebrow at Aqua Lad. "Well?" I asked him.

"Well what?" He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you can't see it?"

"See what?" He looked really confused.

I groaned. "Hello? Robin! He totally likes Axea! You can see it in his, umm…..mask?"

Aqua Lad laughed. "I guess so, anything's possible."

Robin's POV

In the med bay

I sighed. The whole base needed freshening up. Every wall was a dull gray except the med bay. The walls were white, but still boring. I looked over to the only occupied bed, where I had put Axea. I sighed again. It was going to be tough to try and reason with a powerful girl like her, but somehow, I knew it would work out.

~~Later on in the day~~

Robin's POV

KF walked over to where I was uploading the new system upgrades. "Hey KF, what do you need?" I asked not looking up from my work.

KF said nothing which of course, made me look up. "KF, please, WHAT is it? I'm kind of busy right now," I asked him.

KF just kept staring at me with a smug look on his face.

I finally cracked. "GOD DAMN IT KF! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I was breathing heavily, and was getting really pissed at KF

He grinned. "Don't play stupid with me Robin, I know what you're hiding," he said

I started to sweat. /Could he know my secret? No he couldn't possibly-/

"Hello? Earth to Robin? Hello? Anybody in that big head of yours?" KF asked, waving a hand infront of my face.

I jumped back to reality. "What? Oh, um, yeah I'm fine," I shook my head. "What were we talking about?"

KF snorted. "Knew it, I was SO right!" He looked like he had beaten some sort of video game.

Now I was REALLY scared that he knew of my secret. "Right about what?" I asked, losing my cool rapidly.

"Hey Superboy! Come 'ere!" KF called. Superboy looked up and walked over to where we were standing.

"What's with the grin KF?" He asked.

"Remember the bet we made earlier today? I WON!" KF did a happy dance around Superboy and me.

"How? You got him to crack?" Superboy's face was full of absolute shock.

"You better believe I did! And it was SO easy to!" KF was now rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off.

I finally broke a fuse. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? WHAT SECRET OF MINE DO YOU KNOW?ARGH! I HAVE HAD IT!" I stormed out of the main room, and ran into the med bay.

Once I got inside the med bay, I shut and locked the doors. I put my back against the door, and sank to the floor. I covered my face with my hands. /Is it so obvious? Is it really THAT obvious?/ I groaned. /HOW could I be so obvious? Man, I am horrible at this sort of stuff./ I looked over to where Axea was still unconscious. /When she wakes up, should I tell her? No, that would be a REALLY bad idea./

Just then there was banging on the door. "ROBIN! OPEN THE FRICKING DOOR!" The angry voice of Superboy called.

"Why should I?" I retorted. /Crap. That wasn't smart, 'cause now he's gonna—/

The door was ripped open. /Rip the door open./ Superboy stomped in followed by Aqua Lad and KF, who was still recovering from the "giggles".

Aqua Lad crossed his arms over his chest. "Robin, what are you hiding?" He asked in a calm tone.

"I'm not hiding anything! Why are you guys so suspicious?" I asked, hoping they didn't notice me sweating like crazy.

KF cracked a grin. "Yes you are hiding something, we can see you sweating," he said.

/Shit. He noticed./ "Fine, you caught me," I replied in a defeated tone.

"So are you going to tell us what you're hiding?" Superboy questioned.

"More importantly, why did you save her?" Aqua Lad, gestured to Axea.

"She has a name," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Told you so," KF whispered to Superboy. He nodded, grinning at me.

"SHUT IT UP YOU TWO!" I yelled.

/My day could not go worse./ I thought. Oh, how the universe LOVES proving me wrong.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yamiatei98: Did you like? I hope you did! I worked EXTRA hard!

Robin: The more reviews we get, the quicker the next chapter gets put up!

Yamiatei98: PLZ REVIEW!


	4. The Eclipse

Yamiatei98: IM SO SORRY I HAVE'NT POSTED THIS CHAPTER EARLIER! Ya know, school, homework, and I've been sick…I think those are acceptable reasons. I mean it's hard to write when you're sick and mostly sleeping…so yeah…

Robin: Good grief…

Yamiatei98: So without further ado, let chapter four begin!

Robin: It's about time…

Mt. Justice

Robin's POV

Previously…

_/My day could not go worse./ I thought. Oh, how the universe LOVES proving me wrong._

"Tell us what your hiding," Aqua Lad inquired. "We are all part of a team; we need to know what is bothering our comrades."

"Do I need to let everyone know what I'm feeling at every time of day?" I demanded.

"I never said that, I just think that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It could tear us apart." Aqua Lad replied steadily.

"G-g-g-guys…" the shaky voice of KF stuttered.

"What is it Kid?" Aqua Lad asked.

KF said nothing. He just pointed. So of course, we looked in the direction that he was pointing.

"So you've finally woken up," Superboy said, crossing his arms.

"Gee, nice to see you to," Axea replied.

"NICE isn't the word I'd use," KF stated. "Considering you fried my butt."

"Would you like me do to again?" She threatened, raising her hand as a ball of electricity grew in her palm.

"No! no, no, no I'm good," KF said, shaking his head fiercely.

"Please," Aqua Lad said to Axea. "We want to help you."

"Help me with what? Do I look handicapped?" Axea retorted.

Aqua Lad took a deep breath. "We know that you don't want to work for Cadmus, and we have an offer for you."

Cadmus Labs

Guardian's POV

"Excuse me Professor," I said, walking into the small, dark, musty room of the Professor's private lab.

"What now Guardian? Can't you see I'm busy?" The Professor asked, rubbing his temples.

"Update on Axea, it seems that the Sidekicks are trying to get her to join their side," I told him.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing, it seems that we've…lost her signal," I was unsure about what would happen next.

It seemed that the Professor was not taking the news well. He stormed over to his central computer and started pressing a whole bunch of buttons. "Then we'll have to make do with what we have."

"Sir?" I asked, confused.

"We'll just have to send in Eclipse."

"But SIR! We can't just send her in to their base and expect her to win against ALL of them!" I argued.

"SILENCE! If she is as good as we made her to be, then we will be fine," The Professor turned back to the computer. "Now this is her chance to prove she has what it takes to take down the Sidekicks once and for all! Then we can rule this world! MWAHAHAHHA!"

(A/N: Cue manacle laughter.)

Mt. Justice

Robin's POV

I walked outside to the beach that was hidden behind Mt. Justice, just in time to see how the progress with Axea was going. And I was anything but impressed.

"Fifty more rounds STAT!" Superboy ordered.

I looked to Axea, who looked like she was about to collapse. Sweat was pouring down her face, and her hair stuck to the sides of her face. She was breathing heavily, and scrunched up her face and stood up straight for fifty more rounds of "electrical pulses". Which consisted of about 2 in. sized balls shot at targets. And apparently, if she missed the center, fifty more rounds.

She took a deep breath stood, up straight, and started pounding out the pulses.

"Faster! FASTER!" Superboy commanded, a sneer coming across his face.

/Evil bastard./ I thought. /Come ON! She hasn't done anything to hurt him yet he sees fit to punish her. Damn, I gonna have to ask Calder if** I **can take over for training, because this is just TO MUCH./

"SUPERBOY!" I called across the beach. He lifted his head and gave a curt nod. I swore under my breath. "**SUPERBOY!**" I called louder. This time he said something to Axea and walked over to where I stood on the beach.

"What is it Robin," he asked stiffly. "Can't you see I'm busy training our new recruit?"

"Your idea of "training" is what seems more like torture," I replied, folding my arms.

" INTENSE training."

"Riiiiight…"

"Why are you so concerned Robin? I'm wearing her down so she won't pose a threat to us!" He raised his voice.

"Wearing her down? Supey she can recharge by absorbing electricity from any electrical object!" I fired back.

He had lost the fight. "You're right, I'll go easy."

"Why were you going hard on her in the first place? Does it have to do with the fact that she ALSO came from Cadmus?" I was close to losing my head. "And WHAT secret of mine do you know? I want you to tell me right now!"

This was a fight he was going to win. "You like her."

I started sweating. /Oh SHIT HE KNOWS! Damn I am horrible at this stuff…/

He raised one eyebrow. "REALLY like her."

"And how would you know that?" I retorted.

He grinned even wider, something you rarely see…and THAT was scary. "It's easy to tell, you always challenge anyone who says "she" or "her" instead of Axea, you always sweat when someone confronts you about her, and you are confronting me for going to hard on her."

I lost the battle. "If you tell anyone about this, if you tell Artemis and Meghan when they get back I swear to—"

Superboy raised a hand to silence me. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what? Sorry, but I don't have super hearing like you do Supey, just—"

He raised his hand again. I fell silent. I surveyed the beach. No sign of any living life forms. _No living life forms. _Where had Axea gone?

I nudged Supey. "Superboy," I whispered. "Where did Axea go?"

He looked to where she used to be kneeling. "She hasn't moved," he replied. "There is something invisible concealing her."

Say what now? That was freaky. I looked to where Axea was, well, is invisibly kneeling and faintly, just faintly, you could see a haze hovering above the ground.

Then, out of "nowhere", Axea appeared and started running toward us.

She skidded to a halt in front of us. "You need to get out of here," she said anxiously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Superboy questioned.

"Eclipse. They've sent her."

Yamiatei98: FINALLY! I AM DONE!

Robin: It's about time…

Yamiatei98: HEY! At least I DID finish it.

Robin: Please R&R! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes!

Yamiatei98: I promise I'll do it faster this time! PROMISE! So please click that "Review" button, yeah go on, click it…


	5. The Eclipse is blind?

Yamiatei98: Okaaaaaaaaay…so here I am again, posting the next chapter for Young Justice.

Kid Flash: WHOA NO WAY!

Yamiatei98: Shut up. So I hope you like the next chapter! It gets a little mushy, so if you don't like no love, no lookie, ok? Ok.

Mt. Justice Beach

Robin's POV

Ok, so this was a little freaky. Axea was freaking out, ranting on about this "Eclipse" person, Superboy was intently scrutinizing the area, and I was standing around like a fool.

"You MUST get out of here before she comes," Axea said, looking at both of us.

"Why? She can't be that bad can she?" I asked.

Axea's eyes narrowed. "Yes. She can."

Well that was unexpected. Superboy's eyes flitted to the sky nervously, as if he could sense something, and wasn't telling us about.

"Supey, what wrong?" I asked, turning away from Axea.

"I can sense something barreling down from the sky at sound breaking speed. And it will hit in about thirty seconds," he said professionally.

"And you're not going to get out of the way?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "I want to face that thing head-on."

Axea shook her head vigorously. Then she stopped. Her eyes widened and she threw up a wall of electricity, just in time because about a nanosecond later, something rammed into the wall. Axea was thrown off her feet from the impact and crashed into a sand dune a few feet away.

"I'm ready to go head on with this thing," Superboy said, cracking his knuckles.

"So when are you wimps gonna attack me?" A voice called out mockingly.

Superboy and I turned our heads in the direction of the challenger. What we saw was something that would make anyone crack up. It was a girl. A tall on-the-skinny-side girl with black hair that fell just to her shoulders. She wore a black suit that had holes cut on the elbows, shoulders, and knees, and a black mask pulled over her mouth and a shiny blue visor that didn't reveal her eyes.

"How about now?" Superboy challenged, and charged after the girl. He aimed a blow at her head but as soon as his hand was inches away from her face, she caught it.

My jaw hung slack. That girl just stopped Superboy's punch and didn't move an inch. She's amazing…

"Is that all you got?" The strange girl retorted. Her face was an impassive mask of deception. She seemed emotionless for all you could see was her nose. She talked in an almost-monotone voice, boring and straightforward. "I thought this would be more of a challenge." She bent his hand backward over his wrist and he yelled out in pain.

"ECLIPSE! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I turned in the direction of the outburst, and saw Axea striding over to Eclipse.

Eclipse let go of Superboy's hand and ran over to Axea.

"Axea, how are you? What happened to you? We thought you were lost for good!" She said this line without any emotion. Impressive.

"I've been here, the Sidekicks, they've shown me the other side of life. We don't need to work for Cadmus, we don't need to be tortured anymore, we can live the life that we've always wanted!" Axea said joyfully, taking Eclipse's hands in her own.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, this has never happened before and Guardian said there was only a life of crime, and evil—" Eclipse started but was cut off by Axea.

"Forget about Guardian, we can be free, help people, be good," she interrupted.

Eclipse looked down, staring at the VERY interesting sand. "Really?"

"Really."

"This is a wonderful reunion and all, but can we just get to the point where we start training you two to be good already?" Superboy asked, flexing his wrist, testing how badly injured he was.

"Axea this is a great opportunity, but…" Eclipse started.

"But what?" She asked.

"But I'm going to have to deny that offer," she said and struck out at Axea.

She ducked and struck back with a kick at Eclipse's knees, knocking her off balance. There were several colorful insults thrown back and forth between the two, before Axea had Eclipse's hands pinned behind her back.

"Give up Eclipse."

"NO."

"Then you leave me no choice," Axea sighed. She turned Eclipse around and ripped off her visor. Eclipse screamed and threw her hands over her eyes.

Superboy and I ran over to Axea, jaws hanging slack.

"H-h-h-how did you d-d-do that?" I asked her.

"She's blind, Cadmus created this," she held up Eclipse's visor. "So that she can see like a normal human being. But WAAAY better."

"Better as in…?"

"She can change the settings to inferred, x-ray, ultraviolet, the list goes on and on and on," Axea explained.

"So by removing the visor she is completely vulnerable," I stated.

Axea nodded. "It's a simple but effective device." She kneeled next to Eclipse. "Eclipse, please, try and cooperate with me. These people can help us, please, can we just give them a chance?" She pleaded.

Eclipse looked up to her, tears trickling down from her pale milky eyes. "Ok, but if I don't like it, I'm going to kill someone."

I gulped. KILL someone? That wasn't reassuring. "So, can we just get inside and introduce you guys to everyone?" I asked, a bit nervous of the threat these two were posing.

"Hey Axea, mind giving me my visor back?" Eclipse asked, holding her hand out to Axea.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Axea replied, handing Eclipse's visor back.

Eclipse put her visor back on and I led the two of them inside. I showed Eclipse and Axea their temporary shared room, the rec room, training room, and command central.

"Nice place but a bit over board on all the lasers and inferred sensors," Eclipse stated nonchalantly.

"Um…yeah…I guess so?" I scratched my head. /This is going to be harder then I thought…/

"Hey, is anyone around right now?" Axea asked. "I'd like to get to know the team on a more friendly note."

I nodded. "Sure, we can call them all at command central."

Yamiatei98: OK, so I lied about the mushy part, but I'll probably have it be a more mushy next chapter. Ok? Will that make you happy?

Robin: Yes.

Yamiatei98: That's great. Please R&R!

Robin: Next chapter comes up quicker the more reviews we get!


	6. First Day of Training

Yamiatei98: HAHAHAHA! IM ON A ROLL! This is a new record, two chapters in one day! CELEBRATION TIME!

Robin: -_-U

Yamiatei98: Aww…don't be a party pooper Rob…

Robin: IDC just get on with the chapter.

Yamiatei98: Ok, fine…Remember; I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MY OC'S. WArNInG; Chapter may contain mushy love. No likey no lookie.

Sidekick Headquarters

Robin's POV

"All active members in Mt. Justice base please report to command central," I said into the loud speakers, sending the message throughout the base.

"I'm first! I win!" Said a happy voice.

/Oh I wonder who THAT could be…/

"We ALL know you're the first one to show up Kid," Aqua Lad said coolly. As always.

"So who's she?" Superboy asked accusingly, pointing at Eclipse.

"Calm down. Ok, is everyone here?" I asked.

"Superboy, Aqua Lad, you, me…Yeah, we're all here," KF replied.

"Not true geek, we're back from the mission and PRESENT," came an angry voice.

"Aww…more girls? Why can't it ever just be me an' you Eclipse?" Axea groaned.

"What, is that a challenge?" Artemis snapped.

"I guess it is," Axea said, standing up to her full height, towering over Artemis by a good two inches.

"Not now girls, sissy fight later, ok?" KF said loudly.

"Stop it. Everyone. We have some important business to take care of. Everyone, this is Eclipse and Axea," I told them, pointing to each.

Axea gave a small wave, and Eclipse gave a slight nod.

"Hello~o~o there Axea, I'm Kid Flash," KF said in a funny voice. "I see we both like the lightning bolt, speed and power huh?"

Axea slapped him across the face. "DON'T try to flirt with me, got that?"

KF nodded, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. "OHHHH yeah, got it."

"Ok, now that the introduction are taken care of, who is going to train these new recruits?" I asked. Everyone took a giant step backwards. That left me.

"Fine. But Superboy has to help," I stated, pointing at my new training buddy.

"It is settled then. Robin and Superboy will help train Axea and Eclipse. Now we should all try and get some sleep, tomorrow will be our first day as a team and I don't want us all grouchy," Aqua Lad said to us all.

I walked ahead to go to my room, Axea and Eclipse following a few seconds after. I could hear them whispering behind me, but I pretended not to notice. /This may be a bit intrusive, but tomorrow I have to remember to bring one of those little devices that lets you hear what people are talking about even if you aren't next to them./

I turned down the left down the corridor to my room, and Eclipse and Axea went right. I walked inside and locked the door, taking my gloves and cape off, hanging them up in my closet. I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands.

/Tomorrow is going to be a big day. And hard…/

_THE NEXT DAY…_

"Alright children listen up," Superboy called out like a drill sergeant. "Today we will focus on fighting techniques and form."

Axea yawned and blinked in a bored way. "Can we just get started already?"

Superboy turned to face her. Face blazing with anger. "Alright then, let's see how well you can do against me without training," he said, raising his fists.

Axea stood her ground. She didn't even flinch. "Go on. What are you waiting for?"

He charged. Axea stood still. Superboy pulled his arm back for the blow, and as soon as he thrust his fist forward, Axea caught his hand and he sank to the floor.

She kneeled down next to him. "And that's why no one would even think of touching me." She walked back to stand next to Eclipse.

"Wait, Axea, what did you just do?" I asked.

"Guardian called it a static field that runs over my body like a thin protective armor. I can turn it off, or stop it at will, but I don't usually cut it off because it leaves me vulnerable. For a short amount of time that is," she explained.

Superboy had regained his composure and stood up. "Well it seems Cadmus trained you well enough," he sneered.

"If you think that it was tough with me, wait 'till you face Eclipse, she's a killing machine," Axea said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright then, let's see what kind of damage she can do," he offered, taking a defensive stance.

Eclipse stepped forward and just stood there. She took no stance at all, just…STOOD there.

"This will be no challenge at all," Superboy stated, a smirk coming to his face.

"We'll have to see about that," Eclipse replied in a nonchalant tone.

Superboy charged at her, and just before he landed his blow Eclipse stepped to the side, and Superboy ran right past her.

I stifled a laugh. "Wow Superboy, you totally missed!"

Superboy growled, and charged again. But Eclipse merely stepped to the side again. This pattern continued for a short while until Axea finally interjected. "Ok Eclipse we all know you can avoid his punches now can you just fight him?"

Eclipse shrugged. "Whatever."

Superboy charged again, but this time, Eclipse sidestepped and punched him to the ground.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

"Very," I replied. "And you Superboy? Are you satisfied?"

Superboy grunted. "She got lucky. That's all it is."

"Riiiiight…that's why you lost to both of us…" Axea said, folding her arms across her chest and smiling.

"This is pointless, I'm going back to the base," he replied and stalked away, hands balled into fists.

I turned to face the girls. "You guys can just…umm…chill for a bit?"

"Thanks Robin, we'll be back soon," she replied.

I nodded and headed off in the direction of Mt. Justice. /Training is going to be a nightmare if this is how EVERY SINGLE LESSON is going to end…/ I shook my head and continued walking back up to base.

Yamiatei98: Damnit…I just can't find a good place for mushiness…

Robin: Eh, don't worry, an opportunity will pop up soon.

Yamiatei98: Ok, I think of something. Please R&R!

Robin: The more reviews the quicker the chapters come! =3


	7. Invasion and Arguments

Yamiatei98: I am amazing! I've been able to post three chapters in under a week!

Robin: Whoopdeedoo.

Yamiatei98: Party Pooper…

Robin: Hopefully the author will be able to make this chapter a little bit more interesting.

Yamiatei98: What, you want to kiss your crush?

Robin: Umm…maybe?

Yamiatei98: I'll see what I can do. Without further ado, let chapter…uh…SEVEN! LET CHAPTER SEVEN BEGIN!

Mt. Justice

Axea's POV

"Freaking Professor, thinking he can control us like that…good grief, we might be remote controlled toys for all he cares!" I flung my hands up in the air, and fell back onto my bed.

"Calm down Ax," Eclipse told me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? WHAT, IS THIS SOMESORT OF GAME TO YOU?" I yelled, outraged.

"We're just trying to be better people…sort of…" She replied, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, it's just that everything has been so confusing. I come here, then you come here, we decide to join the sidekicks…" I rambled.

"You develop a crush on Robin," Eclipse added, monotonously.

My head snapped to the side. "I what?" I hissed through my teeth.

"You develop a crush on Robin. It's plain to see," she said, lying back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh and I don't suppose you have a crush on Superboy?"

"Hey, falling in love is not in my job description."

"Riiight, that's why every time you see him, all you can do is STARE."

"Well at least I'm not the one who stops breathing every time Robin looks at me."

"You're insane."

"You're blind."

"I'm not the one with the visor."

She had lost the battle of wits.

"Ok, look, sorry for that outburst but you obviously have a crush on him," Eclipse hung her head.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"NOT."

"TO."

"Ok FINE!" I screeched. "Maybe I do have a crush on him, but you have to admit that YOU have a crush on Superboy," I narrowed my eyes in her direction.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"To."

"Not."

"TO."

"NOT."

"TO."

Eclipse sat up. "You better promise not to tell."

I smirked. "So you do have a crush on him."

"Yes. And at least I can admit it," she retorted.

"Falling in love isn't in your job description."

"I don't care anymore. I don't work for them."

"You're so controversial," I told her.

"Can we talk about a different subject?" She asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Sure," I replied. "So…when are you gonna ask him out?"

"AXEA!"

Cadmus Labs

Guardian's POV

I held my breath, and knocked gently on the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Came the reply.

/That wasn't a good idea…/

"Sir, you ordered and attack on the sidekick's base and I need confirmation to release the Genomorphs," I said slowly.

There was loud grumbling and loud banging as the Professor made his way over to the door. The grey door slowly slid open, and there stood the doctor. EVIL doctor.

"Approved. Send the Genomorphs to attack their base," he ordered.

I gave a slight bow. "As you wish."

I walked out of the room and down the long, dark hallways to the room where all the Genomorphs were kept. I entered a code into the door and it unlocked. I took a deep breath and walked inside. "This is going to be interesting," I whispered, typing in the codes to activate the Genomorphs. "All Genomorphs stand by for attack," I said into a small microphone. There was low growling as the Genomorphs were anxious for battle. A light turned green. "Deploy!" I commanded, and they all ran out of the unit and into the streets of the night.

Mt. Justice

Robin's POV

I sat at the desk in my room, typing away at my computer. I had recently uploaded a new scanning system that would locate an army of Genomorphs if they were heading our way. I had no idea that this was about to become a test run.

"SYSTEM ALERT. SYSTEM ALERT." A voice resonated around my room.

"Status," I ordered, clicking at more buttons.

"Army of Genomorphs approaching from the North," it replied.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"About fifty genomorph troopers and two giant stormers," the voice told me.

"Alert the team, all active members are to report outside on the beach stat."

"ALL ACTIVE TEAM MEMBERS REPORT TO BEACH STAT. ALL ACTIVE TEAM MEMBERS REPORT TO BEACH STAT." The voice ordered.

I stood up abruptly and ran out of my room. Down the hall, turn left, keep running…

"WHOA! SORRY ROBIN!" A voice yelled as they continued down the hall.

"Kid can you slow down for five seconds just to make sure you are NOT going to run into anyone?" I said to myself and continued running down the hall as well.

Once I arrived at the beach I did a head-count.

"Ok, Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqua Lad, Artemis, Meghan, Eclipse, and…where's Axea?" I looked around, but there was no sign of her. "Eclipse, do you know where she is?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Haven't seen her since our argument."

"What argument?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter we have bigger problems," she replied, pointing to the North.

We all turned our heads to where she was pointing. /This is bad. REALLY bad./

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S A LOT OF GENOMORPHS!" KF screeched, starting to sweat.

"Robin, what should we do?" Meghan asked.

"Ok, Superboy and KF loop around their rear and take them by surprise, Artemis and Meghan take the left, Aqua Lad the right and Eclipse and I will take them head-on," I instructed. "Clear?"

They all nodded and ran off to do as I had said.

"Come on, let's go," Eclipse said in an inactive tone.

"Well you sound excited," I replied sarcastically.

"It's not my fault they took away my emotion and made me a monotone freak," she snapped.

/Well that was unexpected./

We took off into the melee and haywire of the battle. But I had no idea what I was about to lose.

Yamiatei98: DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Robin: Quit the sound effects

Yamiatei98: You're heartless.

Robin: Not my problem. Please R&R! We haven't been getting that many reviews so we just might stop putting up new chapters…

Yamiatei98: Yeah, then you won't get to read about Robin and Superboy falling in love…

Robin: HEY!

Yamiatei98: It's true though. Please R&R the more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes!


	8. Breaking in and Finding Love

Yamiatei98: I'm so proud of myself! THANK YOU SPRING BREAK FOR ALLOWING ME TO PUBLISH MORE CHAPTERS. AMEN.

Robin: Wow, you're insane.

Yamiatei98: At least I can admit it.

Robin: Whatever, hope you are enjoying all of our chapters, long and short. Though there aren't many short chapters…

Yamiatei98: Note; I OWN NOTHING EXCPET THE PLOT AND MY CHARACTERS! AMEN!

Robin: Are you feeling alright?

Yamiatei98: WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT? AMEN!

Robin: Okaaaay…let chapter eight begin!

Yamitei98: AMEN!

Mt. Justice

Robin's POV

I scanned the battlefield. Everyone was okay, all but a few Genomorphs were making a hasty retreat. All others were kinda…well…dead.

Then I saw a streak of red and yellow running towards me. He screeched to a stop, breathing heavily. "Robin…Aqua…Lad…said…for…you…to…go…over…to headquarters…and…watch…" he fainted, and face planted into the ground.

"KID! KID! WHAT? WHAT DID HE WANT ME TO WATCH?" I yelled, shaking him trying to get him to wake up. "Oh forget it!" I stood up and ran back towards base. I burst through the doors and sprinted to the control panel.

"Mainframe, playback all security cameras from 6:30 PM to 9:46 PM," I said to the computer, clicking buttons and bringing up a screen to project the videos onto.

"ALL SECRURITY FILM PLAYING," the voice said.

I scanned the screens, nothing was unusual. Everything in place, except…except. "Computer, zoom in on camera 38B4," I studied the screen carefully, and in the corner, barley, just barley, you could see a small fuzz of something flying away from the base. "Zoom in on the object in the left corner." The screen adjusted and there was the thing. "Genomorph," I whispered. It had something clutched in its claws, a small human. "Zoom in." I held back a gasp. "Axea…that freak thing took her!" I whispered through my teeth.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Came a calm voice.

"Aqua Lad, I've found out where Axea is," I turned to face Aqua Lad, who was being held up by Superboy.

"Where? Where is she?"

"Cadmus. A genomorph took her, my thought is that they sent the army as a distraction so they could swipe her," I explained.

"But why her? I mean, why not me for example?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably because you're to sassy and annoying," KF said weakly. Artemis shot him "The Death Glare" and he laughed, knowing that she would never be able to catch him.

"We need to send a small rescue team that can work efficiently and effectively," I told them. "Any volunteers?"

"Me, I need to pound some Cadmus ass," Superboy said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll come too, I need to get back at them for last time's kidnapping," KF said raising his hand. "And I could use some time away from little miss sassy over here," he continued, jerking his thumb at Artemis.

I turned to Eclipse. "Would you come with me, KF, and Superboy? You know Cadmus the best," I asked her.

"Sure…I guess…" You could barely see her cheeks go rosy when I mentioned Superboy. I shrugged it off, and turned to KF and Superboy. "Can you guys be ready to go in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure, let me just take a quick nap…" KF said, walking towards his room and yawning.

"I'll be ready to," Superboy said, stalking off in the other direction.

I sighed and walked off back to my rooms, Eclipse following a few feet behind me.

"So you're sure this is the best way to get her back?" She asked a few seconds later.

"What? Sending a small team to rescue Axea because I—" I started.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part. Because you what? You need to rescue her because you what? What Robin? What did you need to say?" Eclipse asked.

"It's nothing, we just need to get our team member back," I said to her.

"Suit yourself Rob," she replied. "By the way," Eclipse whispered, barely audible. "She loves you."

I stopped dead. /Did I hear her right? Did she just say that Axea LOVES me? What am I thinking, of course she didn't just say that!/ I turned to face Eclipse, but she had already walked into her room. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog that clouded my head.

I shut and locked the door to my room and sat at my desk, putting my head in my hands. /This is all so confusing, why her? Why now? Ugh, this is annoying./

"How could this be happening? I mean, Eclipse could be lying; it's as simple as that. Yeah, she's just lying…" I said aloud, trying to convince myself. I sighed. "Well, may as well get going early, no harm in getting in and out as soon as possible."

_One Hour Later…_

"Robin, this is insane! We are trusting our lives to this blind girl , who CAME FROM CADMUS to help us find Axea who ALSO CAME FROM CADMUS. It's official, you've lost it," KF said quietly, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Shhh! Unless you people are TRYING to get caught then shut up!" Eclipse ordered angrily. She continued to study the possible pathways before choosing. We turned down a corridor, and a long row of cells awaited us.

"What are these? There are hundreds of them down here…" I whispered, staring at the long rows of jail-like cells.

"Torture cells," Eclipse said casually.

"Say what?" KF screeched.

"SHH!" Eclipse shushed him angrily.

"Wow, for a girl with no emotion you seem really angry," Superboy stated.

She turned to glare at him, but when she saw who it was she spun back around to face the oncoming cells. "Well, the cell Axea is probably in is the one that is the quietist," she explained.

"Well that makes sense! The room she's being tortured in is the quietist because her screams are SO~O~O quiet," KF said sarcastically, making all sorts of weird hand motions.

"Sound-proof walls idiot. They do that so you look in every single room except that one because it's the quietist, you don't think that anyone is in there," Eclipse explained. "I hear that you have super hearing, do you think you could hear which cell she's in? I'm sure you're more than capable of being able to hear where she is," she said to Superboy.

He raised an eyebrow, but ignored her and started to walk down the hall of cells. Superboy then stopped abruptly, and stared at one door.

He turned to face us. "She's in there." Pointing to the very last door on the right.

Yamiatei98: Go me, go me, I finished another chapter, I finished another chapter! WHOOT WHOOT!

Robin: Sugar rush?

Yamiatei98: HECK YEAH! WHOOT WHOOT!

Robin: *Sigh* Please R&R, the author is doing her best without Reviews from you guys, but it's getting tougher the more chapters she works on.

Yamiatie98: *Nodding* Yeah…I can't write so many chapters without support. PLEASE R&R IF YOU WANT MORE! =3 PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Robin: REVIEWREVIEW!

Yamiatei98: YOU GET A COOKIE IF YOU REVIEW! *Holds up cookie* Just click that little button…go on…click it…


	9. Rescue from Cadmus

Yamiatei98: HERE COMES ANOTHER CHAPTER! Dunuh Dunuh Dunuh Dunuh…It's coming to get you!

Robin: Thanks to all who decided to review and to those who didn't…

Yamiatei98: You get no cookie.

Robin: Yeah…no cookie for you mean people who didn't review.

Yamiatei98: NO COOKIE! NO COOKIE! *Takes cookies and eats*

Robin: Hey how come I didn't get a cookie?

Yamiatei98: CUZ YOU DIDN'T REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Robin: See what happens when you don't review? Ah well, let chapter 9 begin!

Yamiatei98: AMEN!

Robin: Leftover sugar rush?

Yamiatei98: YEAH! WHOOT WHOOT!

Cadmus Labs; Sub Level 56

Robin's POV

"WELL OPEN THE FRICKING DOORS!" I shouted.

"SHH!" Eclipse commanded.

"Move out of the way, I brought explosives just in case," I ordered, pushing through to get to the door.

"Explosives? Couldn't you just to your little "Hack the Systems" act?" KF asked quietly.

"Nah, this is going to be more fun," I replied, sticking the mini-bomb onto the door. I pressed a small button on the center and a small blipping noise emitted from the device. "Stand back," I told everyone and they all took a good three steps backwards. "3,2,1," I counted down, then the doors blew open from the explosion and piercing screams came bursting through the smoke.

"YOINK!" KF yelled, running blindly into the room, only to be chased out by the return of gunfire.

"Since when did Cadmus have guns?" Superboy yelled.

"Ever since you guys broke in they upgraded security," Eclipse stated casually.

"Hey Rob! Do your little Ninja thing and get Axea out of there!" KF screeched urgently.

I gave a quick nod, and raced in. Unfortunately, the room was shrouded in smoke. Therefore, preventing me from finding Axea quickly. I tried pushing away the smoke, but only succeeded in clouding my vision even more. I knew I had reached the other side of the room when my face, met the wall. I staggered back a few steps, rubbing my nose with my hand. I shook it off and felt around the surface of the wall. My hand hit something cold and hard. "Oww!"

"Robin? Is that you?" A hysterical voice pierced through the haze.

"Axea! Axea, where are you?" I called, frantically trying to find her.

"Over here!" I followed the sound of her voice until I finally found her strapped down to a weird table that looked strangely like a contraption that you would see in one of those hospital shows. I ignored the though and got to work freeing Axea from the chains that bound her to the table. Once I finally got her loose, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the exit. "Come on! This way!"

We burst out of the room in a puff of smoke, and found Superboy, Eclipse and KF waiting.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Kid encouraged, running down the hall at full-tilt.

We all followed suit until again, he was chased back by gunfire. "OTHER WAY OTHER WAY OTHER WAY!"

Axea stopped dead. "Wait, does anyone see an outlet?"

We looked at her as if she were insane. "What?" Superboy asked.

"I can get us out of here and back to base through the power lines," She stated simply as if it were something people did daily.

I pulled up a screen and studied it carefully. "There is a outlet exactly twenty yards that way," I told her, and she took off at a run, sprinting down the hallway.

"Everyone hold hands, NOW," Axea ordered.

"Why…?" KF questioned.

"No time to explain. If you want to line another day hold on and don't forget to breathe!" And with that, we were all sucked into the electrical socket. I swear, it is the coolest, and the scariest thing you can ever imagine. All you can see are passing orbs of electricity flying past you at impossible speeds. But a part of you knows that if you move a muscle or let go, you'll die. Just simply die. No one's body could stand thousands upon thousands of mega watts coursing through their body. Not even Superboy. Let alone Superman! But you also need to breathe. If you didn't breathe you could die. Durh. No breathing equals dead. Axea had a tight grip on my hand, not letting go, and not talking. Face squinted in concentration.

Then there was light. I felt my feet touch the ground of our base and I gave a sigh of relief.

"Yes! I'm alive!" Kid Flash gave a cheer and did a "happy dance".

I looked at Axea. She had her hands resting on her knees, breathing heavily. "Phew, never teleported that many people at once…jeez…that's draining…" Axea stood up straight and walked over to some recharge device, putting her hands onto the surface of the container and…well…sucked the electricity right out of it. She stretched her arms way up in the air. "Ahh…that's better…alright! I feel ready to kick butt right now!"

"Are you kidding? We just barely escaped! And you're telling us that you want to go back there?" KF said hysterically, waving his hands in the air.

She snorted. "Listen Kid, when you can suck electricity to regain energy from any electric device and feel like you've just been resting for days you are ready to kick ass!"

Aqua Lad raised his eyebrow, Eclipse crossed her arms, Superboy turned away, and KF's jaw fell to the ground.

Axea started laughing, and turned to walk down the hall. "You guys are hilarious."

KF's eyes followed her until she rounded a corner and went out of sight.

"Ms. Martian, P05. Artemis, P06," the monotone voice said aloud.

"So…what did we miss?" Artemis asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Almost got killed, teleported through electrical socket, oh and gained two more members," Kid replied casually. "How was your mission?"

"Easy, threw the bad guys in jail, hung out on the beach for a couple days, it was fun," Meghan stated.

Artemis roller her eyes. "SHE had fun, I was bored out of my mind."

"Yeah, I would expect as much from you," KF said to her.

"Hey, you're not exactly Mr. Sunshine either!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Both of you cut it out!" Aqua Lad ordered, crossing his arms.

I sighed. /Everything is going to be back to normal now that Meghan and Artemis are back…but the arguments between KF and Artemis are gonna be killer…oh well…/

Yamiatei98: DONE! I IZ FINALLY DONE! HAHAHAHAHA!

Robin: It took you long enough…

Yamiatei98: HEY! [slap]

Robin: DX

Yamiatei98: Hope you liked! Please review! :D


	10. Strange Happenings in Mt Justice

Yamiatei98: Okeedokie! Lets see…I am doin good! Ten chapters already! Whoot whoot!

Robin: Good grief…

Yamiatei98: Shut up…anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! *Hugs people who reviewed* Thanks Angela, my school friend, for helping me with that minor detail. I was going to explain it in detail in this chapter… -_-U

Lambogirl666: GTFO.

Yamiatei98: Sorry…hope you all like the next chapter!

Mt. Justice

Axea's POV

I kept laughing until I reached my room. Man, the look on their faces was hysterical! /This is going to get interesting. The fact that we have a green woman and a brat here is going to put a twist into the game…oh well…just a minor distraction…jeez I should hear myself! I sound like I'm plotting to take over the world! Oh great, now my conscience is talking…/

"Well you certainly blew that one," a voice sounded from the other end of the room.

I spun around. /Oh great, the blond decided to pay me a visit…/ "What do you want?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh nothing really. But seriously, you can't just walk around base like miss know-it-all," she smirked.

I gave a snort. "Me? Know-it-all? Listen girl, you're confused. You want know-it-all? Go find your little red headed boyfriend."

She turned crimson. "That idiot is NOT my boyfriend."

"I can tell you're lying!" I half sang.

"And how would you know that?" Artemis crossed her arms, a scowl coming across her face.

"The fact that I can read electromagnetic brainwaves is a giveaway since I can feel the vibrations slow down or speed up depending on whether or not you're lying. It's as simple as that. Now get out," I ordered her sternly.

"Whatever," she snaked off down the hall, trying to look slutty when Robin passed by. I twitched. /Artemis? Why would she act like that? Oh never mind…/ I shook my head, trying to get rid of the disturbing images that clouded my mind.

Eclipse walked in, sitting down on her bed and promptly falling asleep. /Strange, she usually never goes to sleep until it's past ten. Usually later…why would she suddenly go to sleep?/ I shrugged the thought off, deciding to go out to the rec room and do…well find SOMETHING to do.

"Hey Axea," KF said casually as I walked down the hall.

/Ok…that was weird…/

"Hi Axea!" An all-to-happy Meghan waved.

/This isn't right…/

"Hey Electro-static," Superboy smiled.

/Superboy just smiled. Something is DEFINETLY wrong./ I ran pell-mell down the hall and screeched to a stop at the control center. My jaw fell to the ground. "R-r-r-robin?" My voice was barely above a whisper. There, in the middle of the room, was Robin and some freaky winged-thing. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, and the bird-girl was gone.

Robin fell to the floor. Head meeting ground with an unpleasant _Thunk._ /This is to strange to be coincidental. I need to know what's going on./ I knelt beside Robin, gently shaking him to make sure he was ok. "Robin? Robin, are you okay? What was that thing? Can you hear me?" I rambled off a bunch off questions until he sat up and said, "Axea, I'm fine," he smiled, making me blush.

"What was that thing?" I asked, helping him up.

"Seraph, if I'm correct. Or an Aura-bender," he replied, scratching his head in contemplation.

"A what now?"

"Aura-bender. Or something like that. It's someone who can see the true person underneath lies and hidden secrets. It could also be someone who can manipulate the Celestial lights. AKA, the Northern Lights," he explained.

"I prefer the later."

"So do I," Robin turned to face me, a serious expression on his facial features. "Axea, when Artemis and Meghan came back from their mission, I think that thing followed them."

"Well, where did they go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Antarctica. They went to investigate unusual sightings, but came back with nothing. I think the Seraph, or whatever it is followed them back to our base."

"Then why was he/she trying to strangle you?"

"Information?"

"Really? This Seraph was trying to kill you and you don't know why?" I crossed my arms, unsure about whether or not Robin was telling me the whole truth.

"Honestly! I was out here, uploading some files, then that Seraph came in and tries to kill me!"

I furrowed my brow in concentration. "Robin…"

"Yes?"

"Say that again."

"That again."

"No what you just said."

"What you just said."

I shook my head. "Never mind. It was nothing."

He gave a slight nod, and returned to his work. As soon as he turned I must've turned scarlet because KF walked in and announced, "Why you so red Ax?"

I dove into a nearby electrical socket, jumping out in my room. I sighed, and flopped onto my bed. I looked at Eclipse.

/Strange…she's never asleep for this long. I mean sure she sleeps but…not a nap. And not a LONG nap./

I shook Eclipse gently. "Hey, Eclipse, wake up…"

She shot straight up, smacking my head into hers.

"Oww…Ax that hurt."

I laughed. I LOLed. I ROFLed. I LMAOed.* "D-d-do you know h-h-how funny you s-s-sound trying to convey t-t-t-the feeling of p-p-pain in almost m-m-monotone?" I giggled out the words, sides still heaving with laughter.

"Shut up. Give your diaphragm a break, and don't ever wake me up from a nice dream again. It was about…" She stopped midsentence.

"A-a-about what?" I asked, still having a slight case of giggles.

"It's nothing. 'Night," Eclipse said, in monotone.

/Jeez, I never realized how funny she sounds in monotone…/

"It's two in the afternoon…"

"Shut up."

I laughed and walked out of the room.

Yamiatei98: YAY! ONE CHAPTER DONE! HAHAHAH!

Robin:…Okaay…

Yamiatei98: Hope you guys all liked! I did my best to add a bit of humor into it but…I don't know if it was all that funny…

Robin: I'm sure it was hilarious.

Yamiatie98: Tha- why must you do that to me?

Robin: [Shrug] Please R&R! We love encouragement! :D


	11. Hiatus Alert

**THIS FANFICTION IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.**

**I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT FOR NOW, IT IS ON VACATION.**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING, I NEED A BREAK.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
